Di Bawah Langit Malam
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Honoka melupakan hari ulangtahun Aoba. Lalu apa yang terjadi? / AU Special fict for Aoba birthday


Di Bawah Langit Malam

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Rohma Amai

Warning : OOC, Typo, antimainsteram pairing.

Honoka Uzumaki X Aoba Yamashiro

.

.

.

Pukul 08.00, ponsel model qwerty milikku berbunyi. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku karena terkejut dengan pesan yang baru saja ku baca.

"Honoka, aku akan ke sana sekarang." Begitulah isi pesannya.

Aku letakkan kembali ponsel itu ke tempat asalnya-meja belajar, lalu berdiri menghadap cermin. Penampilanku saat ini adalah rambut yang dikuncir asal, kaus panjang berwarna biru dengan lambang Uzumaki di pojok kanan bawah serta celana olahraga biru dengan garis kuning

di sisi luarnya (yang notabene adalah celana olahraga SMAku). Ditambah muka kusam karena aku belum mandi. Tahun ajaran baru kuliah belum dimulai, jadi hari libur begini aku tidak pernah mandi pagi.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk ke kamar mandi setelah membalas pesan itu, "Baiklah. Kau tahu bengkel milik Hitotsu kan? Kau tunggu di sana, aku akan menunjukkan rumahku." Di kamar mandi, aku hanya mencuci muka. Setelahnya, aku kembali ke kamarku dan mulai memoles tipis wajahku dengan bedak.

Sebuah balasan pesan kembali hinggap di ponselku, "Tahu. Aku berangkat."

Sambil menunggu, aku menyisir rambut merahku. Hingga 15 menit kemudian sebuah pesan kembali ku dapat, "Aku sudah sampai." Reflek, aku berjalan keluar rumah menuju bengkel Hitotsu.

"Aoba." Lelaki berhelm hitam yang sedang menunggangi motor tuanya menoleh ke arahku. Ia pun menyalakan motornya dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku tersenyum setelah lelali berkacamata itu berada di hadapanku.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Ini pertama kalinya Aoba datang ke rumahku. Kalau bukan karena lima komik milikku ia pinjam, ia tak akan datang ke sini.

"Itu, belok kanan," jawabku seraya menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk kananku. Lalu, aku berjalan mendahuluinya seraya menolak ajakannya untuk naik ke motornya. Jarak yang hanya beberapa langkah menjadi alasanku.

"Ini rumahku," ujarku setelah kami sampai di depan rumah.

"Ini, yang cat orange?" tanya Aoba seraya memarkirkan motornya. Ia lalu turun dari motornya dan berjalan menghampiriku yang sudah berada di teras rumah.

"Ayo, duduk!" Aku mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi teras. Ia lalu melepas helmnya dan memperlihatkan rambut hitamnya yang melawan gravitasi (walau tadi tertutup helm, rambutnya tetap bermodel seperti itu).

"Tumben rapih banget," komentarku, saat melihat penampilannya dengan jaket baseball berwarna biru donker, serta kemeja berwarna senada terlihat mengintip dari balik jaket bagian atas yang tak terkancing. Celana jeans hitam serta sepatu tali menambah kesan kece. Sementara,aku... baru cuci muka saja sudah bersyukur.

"Tadi habis main," jawabnya.

Sepagi ini?

"Mana komiknya?" tanyaku setelah Aoba duduk dan meletakan helmnya di meja yang terletak antara kursiku dan kursinya.

"Sabar." Aku hanya terkikik melihat raut wajahnya yang sebal karena aku tidak sabaran. Ia lalu mengeluarkan lima komik dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, yah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Aku membuka secara acak komik-komik yang ada di tanganku itu.

Aoba lalu memulai percakapan dengan menanyakan orangtuaku dan ku jawab dengan "mereka bekerja." Setelah ber-oh-ria, Aoba membicarakan tentang rencana kuliahnya yang gagal. Padahal ia sudah di terima di salah satu Universitas negeri, tetapi ia tolak karena masalah biaya. Tentu saja aku merasa sedih, tetapi aku tak bisa menolongnya.

Beralih ke percakapan rencana kerja lelaki itu dan ada salah satu pernyataannya yang membuatku memekik kesal. "Baka. Kenapa kau tak mengambil pekerjaan itu?" Bagaimana aku tak kesal, lelaki Yamashiro itu telah menolak pekerjaan yang banyak diinginkan orang lain. "Tempatnya jauh dan tak ada teman," dalihnya. "Namanya juga bekerja, lokasi yang jauh harus diterima," nasihatku. Lalu ia membalas ucapanku dengan celotehan penyesalan.

Setelah selesai dengan curhatannya, aku mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang kabar teman-teman SMA, lalu membicarakan hal-hal konyol saat di kelas dulu. Kami juga membicarakan tentang komik kesukaan kami dan bagaimana mempengaruhi teman-teman sekelas untuk menyukai komik itu. Sampai-sampai satu kelas dimarahi guru kimia karena memasang gambar manga yang kami sukai itu.

"Eh, ada tamu." Sebuah suara yang berasal dari nenekku mengintrupsi percakapan kami berdua. Aoba berdiri dari duduknya lalu memberi hormat dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung, entah apa alasannya. Sialnya, nenekku tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sudah, kan?" Kalimat tanyaku itu syarat akan pengusiran.

"I-iya." Aku benar-benar tak berniat mengusirnya, tetapi kehadiran nenekku memaksaku melakukannya.

Sekali lagi Aoba berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk hormat, mengambil helmnya lalu berjalan menuju motornya.

"Terima kasih, Honoka." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Aoba pergi dengan motornya.

.

.

.

Pukul 16.00, aku memutuskan berselancar di dunia maya. Saat ku gerakan mouse di tangan kananku ke bawah, betapa terkejutnya dan tertohoknya hatiku. Pemberitahuan dalam akun sosial mediaku itu memberitahuku bahwa hari ini adalah ulangtahun Aoba.

Baka. Aku ini sungguh pengingat yang buruk. Seharusnya aku ingat hari ini adalah ulangtahun Aoba Yamashiro, sehingga tadi pagi aku mengucapkan "otanjoubi omedetou." Aku bahkan tidak menyadari alasannya berpenampilan rapih, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku juga baru ingat, tiga hari lalu menyuruhnya mengembalikan komikku, tetapi ia bersikeras akan mengembalikannya hari ini. Aku sungguh tidak peka.

Rin, Shizune dan teman-temanku yang sudah ku juluki tidak peka terhadap sikap laki-laki

, maafkan aku.

Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

Pukul 20.00, aku keluar dari toko buku. Ku raih ponsel dari dalam tas selempangku. Benda persegi empat itu aku tempelkan di telinga kanan, setelah menekan salah satu nomor.

"Moshi-moshi, Aoba," ucapku setelah orang di seberang sana menerima panggilanku.

"Moshi-moshi, Honoka. Ada apa?" tanya Aoba.

"Apakah saat ini kau ada waktu untuk keluar?"

"Iya,memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu di taman kota?" Jeda beberapa detik, Aoba tak menjawab dan itu membuat genggaman pada paper bag yang ada di tangan kiriku mengerat, khawatir ia menolak.

"Baiklah, aku bisa," ucap Aoba membuatku bernapas lega.

"Yosh. Aku tunggu kau di sana. Jangan lama-lama." Setelah berucap seperti itu, aku memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu berjalan menjauhi toko buku menuju Taman Kota.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.30, Taman Kota terlihat sepi sehingga aku memutuskan duduk di kursi dekat gerbang.

Angin malam kota Tokyo mengayunkan rambut merahku dan membuat

diriku menggosok-gosokan telapak tanganku, mencoba menghadirkan rasa hangat akibat angin malam yang dingin ini.

Sebuah langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Aku mendongak menatap orang yang berdiri di depanku itu. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahku saat tahu oranng itu adalah Aoba.

"Dimana motormu?" tanyaku seraya bangkit dari duduk.

"Aku ke sini naik bis," jawabnya. Setelah ku balas dengan ber-oh-ria, Aoba kembali bersuara, "Ohya, ada apa?"

"Aku... maaf..." Tiba-tiba saja aku bingung ingin memulainya darimana, hingga menciptakan suasana hening yang cukup lama.

"Kenapa?" Mendengar suara Aoba yang mempertanyakan kelanjutan kalimatku, membuat diriku gugup. Ku genggam erat paper bag yang sejak tadi berada di tanganku, lalu dengan cepat ku bungkukan badanku dengan kedua tangan menjulur kedepan-menyerahkan paper bag-lalu dengan cepat juga berucap, "Otanjoubi omedetou, terimalah hadiah dariku."

Krik… krik… Suasana hening sejenak.

Aku tidak tahu ekspresiseperti apa yang dipasang Aoba sekarang, karena aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan posisi seperti ini. Dapat ku rasakan paper bag di tanganku sudah menghilang. Segera saja ku tegakan badanku dan melihat Aoba yang sedang memegang paper bag dariku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Arigatou," ucapnya.

"Go-gomenasai, aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang." Aoba tak menjawab, ia memilih menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan meletakan jari telunjuknya di kedua sudut bibirku, lalu menariknya keatas hingga memaksaku membentuk senyum.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, bintang-bintang akan bersinar lebih terang jika sang Dewi mereka ternsenyum."

Ne, sejak kapan lelaki ini bisa menggombal?

Tetapi tetap saja, gombalannya itu membuat wajahku panas. Segera saja ku tundukan kepalaku, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Nah! seperti itu dong." Ujar Aoba diakhiri dengan kikikan geli.

"Dasar," ucapku sambil memukul-mukul lengannya-merajuk.

"Baiklah. Coba kita lihat apa hadiahmu," ucap lelaki Yamashiro itu mengalihkan topik, sehingga membuatku berhenti memukulinya. Sebuah sketchbook ia keluarkan dari dalam paper bag, membuat mata lelaki itu berbinar (sebenarnya aku tidak yakin bisa melihatnya, karena Aoba selalu memakai kacamata... hitam). Aoba memang suka menggambar, oleh sebab itu aku memilih sketchbook menjadi hadiah.

"Aa, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan juga." Tiba-tiba saja wajah Aoba berubah menjadi serius dan itu membuatku gugup.

"A-apa itu?" Jeda lima detik, Aobapun berucap, "Aku mencintaimu."

Angin malam Tokyo yang berhembus berubah menjadi hangat, menyelimuti hatiku yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah bermekaran. Di bawah langit penuh bintang, perasaan cinta akhirnya tersampaikan. "

Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

The End

Serang, September 2016

Review please!


End file.
